


Oblivious

by SaraJaye



Series: LeoNiles Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Corrin notices things, First Kiss, LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious, girl talk, observation, the whole army ships LeoNiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: That feeling when everyone can see two are in love except the two themselves.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 - unaware

She's naive. Corrin would never pretend not to be, a girl kept locked away in a fortress only has limited knowledge of the outside world at best. Even the books her siblings brought her and the stories they told were no substitute for experience, and Corrin is still learning.

But she's known from day one that Niles and Leo are head over heels in love with each other. You don't need extensive knowledge of the outside world to see the soft look in Niles's eye every time he talks about Leo. Or the way Leo protects Niles almost more than Niles protects him, which Niles has even brought up more than once. She's seen them clasp hands or touch each other's shoulders, share a private look, heard Leo insist Niles ride behind him anytime he so much as looks the least bit tired.

She's pretty sure you don't act that way towards someone who's just a friend or a servant.

As if that weren't enough, she knows the others are seeing it, too. Odin is always finding an excuse to duck out and give them time alone in the evenings, even though he's just as much Leo's retainer as Niles is. Camilla's called them "lovebirds" whenever she's sure they can't hear her, and has given Niles the Protective Big Sister look followed by a wink more than once. Xander's made some comments about how it's a good thing only the eldest prince must provide heirs when the time comes, and Elise once flat-out asked when Leo and "Uncle Niles" were going to just get married already. Even Azura, who tends to stay out of others' affairs for the most part, has made a few comments.

In fact, by this point the only two people who don't realize what's going on are Leo and Niles themselves. Which is probably the dumbest thing Corrin can imagine, and she knows she's not alone.

"So _how_ are we gonna get those two together?" Selena asks one night. They're in the baths, along with Camilla and a few of the other girls, and Corrin wonders if Odin and Xander and the other men are having the same discussion elsewhere.

"Should we just talk to them?" she suggests. "I mean, Camilla or I could talk to Leo, or maybe Azura could. He's more likely to take his sisters seriously. But Niles-"

"Gets really defensive," Camilla said. "Believe me, I've known the man long enough to pick up on a few little things here and there. He's a cruel sort, but at times his body language suggests he's a bit softer underneath than he'll let on."

"The way he crosses his arms, yeah," Selena sighs. "Picks on everyone for just living their lives, like he _cares_ so much if you buy an extra lamp!"

"You think it's a mask or something?" Charlotte pipes up. "Trust me, I know a lot about those things." Corrin nods. Niles is complicated in ways she never anticipated, at least Leo lets his guard down willingly when he trusts a person, and never says things he doesn't mean.

"So I guess talk to Leo and suggest he be the one to tell Niles?"

"Or perhaps I could offer them a chance to read their fortune," Nyx offers. " _We_ already know it's going to come up positive for love, after all. And Lord Leo believes in my abilities, we've trained together more than once." Selena leans back in the water, kicking a leg up momentarily.

"So far, that's probably the best idea. A friend of my mother's used to do fortunes, and hers always worked, so..." She shrugs. "Unless anyone else has something better."

"Short of locking them in a closet together until they fess up, I've got nothing," Charlotte laughs. "Lady Camilla? Anything?"

"Telling each one the other wants to meet them in private, perhaps?" Camilla smirks. "Although as smart as Leo is, I'm sure he'd see right through it."

"We'll figure something out later," Corrin decides.

Eventually, the baths slowly empty out. Camilla will stay in longer, as usual, but Selena and Charlotte decide to spar while Nyx heads for the castle. On her way back to her quarters, Corrin passes by the Nohrian glade. She can make out Niles and Leo's figures, hands clasped tightly, Leo's other hand on Niles's shoulder.

A split second later, their lips are coming together, and Corrin just barely manages not to squeal with glee and relief. _Finally!_ She doesn't even care how they came to the conclusion, just that they did it on their own and that they'll be together and be happy.

_Looks like we don't have to decide on a matchmaking scheme after all._

She turns away after one last long glance. Niles and Leo continue their kiss, completely unaware that they're being watched.


End file.
